Litle P in Love
See if you can figure out who the Valentine goes to! Chapter One: Roses Are Red "Jiggy! I need youw hewp!" Little P called as he walked down the stairs to his sister's lab. He was holding a red card that looked like a cross between a "v" and a sideways 7. "What do you need, Litle P?" Jiggy asked. "I need hewp witing a Vawentines" Litle P shouted "And whewe's the wight switch?" He shouted as he turned it on. Jiggy immediatly stopped, as she thought her little bother writing a Valentine was sorta cute. She already knew who it was for, of course, and decided she could help. "Meet me upstairs, K?" she shouted. "Ok Jiggy!" he said, as he tripped over something. "Now, Litle P, do you have a poem? All Valentines need a poem!" Jiggy said, wondering what kind of poem he could come up with. Probably a dumb one, she figured.. "I have one!" Litle P replied as he began speaking. "The sunrise is red The moonlight is blue This poem reminds us How much I like you" Jiggy stared dumbfounded. He said "r" right. Chapter Two: Violets are Blue "So, It seems Litle P is in Love. Unusual for a kid his age" Sandslash commented, after Jiggy retold him the events. "You sure? He doesn't SEEM to much in Love" aid Jiggy, emphasizing the word "Love". Sandslash jumped off the top bunk and lifted Litle P's pillow, revealing a picture of the young couple together. "True enough" Jiggy said, as that was all the evidence she needed. "I'll go ask Litle P. He needs to know something, anyhow" Sandslash said, walking out of the room "Oh yeah, GET OUT JIGGY!" He shouted abruptly as he left. "Hey, bro? Can I ask you something?" Sandslash said, interupting The PokeDude Show Episode 25, Litle P's favorite episode. "Yeah Sandswash?" Litle P said, wanting to get back to his TV. "Well, I know you're, well, giving someone a Valentine, and..." Sandslash began. "You wooked! Meanie-head!" Litle P shouted. "No, bro, I just wanted to tell you, well... good luck." He finished, not wanting to upset his little brother. "I'll go now, ok?" "Yeah. See you water, k?" "K. Bye bro" Sandslash said, leaving his brother to watch his little baby show. Chapter Three: Roses aren't Blue Litle P nervously walked up to her door, but he turned around. "I have to be bwave" he told himself as he knocked on the door. The door didn't open, so he put the letter in the mailbox. He walked away to late, as the door opened just after he was out of sight. "Hello?" came a confused voice. "Wandy! Wotey!" Litle P hollered as soon as he walked away from the house. "Huh? Where's the fire?" Randy and Lotey asked. Randy was walking outside holding a letter similar to Litle P's. He spotted Litle P looking at it, and quickly hid it from sight. "I need hewp witing mowe cawds!" "... You're giving one to..." "Yes!" "But I thought that you and her were..." "Yes we awe!" "I knew it! You do love..." "ENOUGH! Hewp me PWEASE!" The two argued as Lotey stood there staring. "Hey guys!" Cleffa shouted as she ran up, holding a Valentine Card. Chapter Four: Violets aren't Red As soon as Cleffa saw Litle P, she looked at her card before blushing. Litle P noticed this and started blushing too. "Are you guys coming down with something?" Randy asked. Lotey walked over and clapped 4 of his hands in front of the two kids to break them out of the akward trance. "Huh?" "What?" "You two were staring at each other". "No, Lotey, they're not in... L.O.V.E." "They're not!" "If they were, why wouldn't they be all smoochy-smoochy right now?!" "Huh?" "That's not even a word!" "How do you know? You can't even talk!" "I could beat you if you fought with all 6 of your hands... legs... whatever!" As the two brothers bickered, Litle P and Cleffa said good bye as they headed for their houses. But not before stopping to check their mailboxes. Chapter Five: Violets are violet ---- Litle P opened up his letter as soon as he got inside. It said: "I like the way you say my name. It's so cute! From,..." Just as Litle P got to the word "From", his letter blew away before landing in the water. ---- Randy's Letter was read all the way through, but they didn't sign thier name! And they even typed it! They also left a P.S. note. "Stop sending me so many Valentines! I read the first 14 of them! ---- Cleffa was reading her letter as she was making herself a cake for dinner. Pecha Berries, of course. However, as soon as she opened it... "The sunr..." Was all she managed to read as the message blew into the blender and was ripped apart, leaving only one letter. "P" Category:Fan Fiction